Daddy's Little Angel
by mrazfreak
Summary: Criss Angel: Mindfreak and Cirque Du Soleil. Seuquel to Reaching the Moon. A lot has changed, Criss is working with Cirque, Luna is writing a memoir, and most of all: they have a daughter. Might not be continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel or Cirque Du Soleil…obviously.**

**So this story is sorta, kinda a sequel to my last fanfic Reaching the Moon, although a lot of time has passed in between so let me catch you up. Okay, so Luna and Criss were together a while blah blah blah, and then they got married blah blah blah, and then they had a daughter named Holly (full name Holly Willow Sarantakos). So yes…Now we're assuming that Criss is doing his cirque show believe, and Holly is 17 (yes I realize the time frame doesn't fit). Okay…So read and enjoy (and review!).**

* * *

'Time for the big finale' Criss thought to himself. He looked from side to side and saw the other characters running to hoist him in to the air. He rose upwards upon their shoulders letting the screams of joy sink in from the adoring fans. Criss carefully balanced himself, preparing to 'disappear'. He raised his hand and waved once to the audience, and then the flash of light happened and he felt himself falling backwards further and further in darkness until his spine connected with a soft cushion. Above him appalled spectators stood in mobs like schools of fish, clapping with ferocity. The two 'Ushers' that had been holding him up looked around in mock surprise, placing their hands on their heads and peeking around corners. Criss hoisted himself of the cushiony mats, and proceeded to run up the side stairs to rejoin the performers in taking a bow, however he paused at the top. He could finally see the faces of each individual fish in the crowd, unlike when he was on stage being blinded by numerous lights. He liked this part the most, because illusions were just plain boring to do unless you could see the reactions. A variety of expressions were scattered through the crowd- joy, wonder, some worry, but mostly pure awe and admiration. Criss smiled at this and then walked out to the line of performers joining hands with several in the middle.

"Ladies and Gentleman," a deep announcer's voice prompted. "Please give a big round of applause to our amazing performers who have worked for years on this show!" The applause grew loud once more and people began grabbing all personal items and shuffling down the aisles, while whispering questioning words of wonder about what they'd seen. The performers all separated their hands and patted each other on the back while walking off stage. Criss wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead which he'd accumulated from the large amounts of energy he'd exerted which was required of all cirque members. He walked around the corner of the giant maroon curtain and was bombarded by two lovely women he knew well.

"That was amazing daddy!" exclaimed an enthusiastic teen with shining dark blue eyes. "Since when did you guys change the finale?" she asked Criss, her curly red hair bobbing up and down as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Criss embraced the girl in a hug and laughed at her fervor. "Thanks Holly. Well, I was getting bored of just sitting there and listening to people clap like they would at any other finale. I decided to spice it up a little," he said and then winked at the other woman nearby. She walked over to him and slid in to his arms before giving him a surprisingly deep kiss. Holly made a not-so-subtle gagging sound and muttered 'get a room'. Criss just smiled at his daughter and wife, feeling grateful that they were both safe and with him now. He'd been a bit more protective of them in the past year due to prior events.

"Quick meeting!" yelled the director Serge Denoncourt while motioning his arm towards a back room. Criss complied and left his wife and daughter to themselves for a moment. The two began discussing their plans for the upcoming weekend. They then noticed someone who seemed out of place among all the sequence and spandex usually found backstage. He was young-maybe late teens-and tall with ruffled black hair and piercing green eyes.

"Uh, excuse me?" the man asked a stage hand. "I'm looking for Criss Angel?" The stage hand shook his head.

"All the performers are in a meeting right now. Off limits to outsiders. Are you allowed to be back here anyways kid?" the stage hand asked tipping his head to the side while assessing the other man.

"First off, my name isn't 'kid' it's Shadow, okay?" he replied sharply, causing the eavesdropping duo to whisper that maybe the guy had touched a nerve. "And yes, I am allowed." he replied in a more placid tone. He held up a laminated press pass that had been hanging unnoticed on top of his dark green shirt. The stage hand nodded as a subtle form of acknowledgement and then continued his work dragging props off the stage. Shadow looked around for a moment, wondering what to do. He needed this interview, he thought. He was hoping to write a review of the show for his school newspaper, but his teacher didn't allow articles to be submitted unless they had interviews from the source, which made things tricky.

He looked around once more and then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off of a nearby table and scribbled something furiously on the paper. Then he searched the room for someone who looked trustworthy enough to deliver his message, and spotted Holly who was now packing up her bag while her mother went in the back to tell Criss that they'd meet him at home.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" he asked Holly's back, since she was crouched over her purse playing with her cell phone. She put it down and turned to face Shadow. A moment passed where the two just paused while taking in one another's features. Holly's eyes drifted over Shadow's highly defined jaw and chin, his perfectly messy hair, but mostly his eyes. They were the color of fresh grass, and she couldn't stop staring at them. Shadow caught her gaze but Holly quickly broke it feeling a heat rise in her neck and cheeks. She tilted her head down a bit and pushed back fiery ringlets that had fallen to her face.

"Uh…sure," she finally replied awkwardly. "What do you need?" Shadow watched her shrink back a little before he replied.

"I really need to get an interview with the main performer here Criss Angel; you know which one he is right?" He paused and Holly nodded. "But, I guess he's in a meeting right now and I can't really stick around much longer so I was wondering if you could give him my phone number so he can contact me and we can set up a time and place?" Holly nodded, because for some reason unbeknownst to her, her voice box had suddenly gone on strike. "Thanks so much," he responded flashing her a brilliant smile that Holly couldn't help but return. "My name's Shadow by the way," he added.

Holly nodded again. "Yeah I kind of overheard you talking to Luke the stage hand," she said. "I'm Holly." Shadow smiled again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Holly," he said. He opened his mouth to say something more but a singing of a familiar song came from his pants pocket. Holly tried to hide a smile as she heard the words being sung from her own father's voice: "_Are you ready to...Are you ready to...Are you ready to go? Into Amystika. Into Amystika." _Shadow turned to the side to answer.

"What's up?...Oh, hey Karen…Alright I'll be there in an hour or so…I love you too. Bye."

Holly felt strangely uncomfortable after overhearing his conversation and decided to go find her mom so they could leave.

"Well I'll be sure he gets this," she said waving the paper in the air. Without waiting to hear a response she hastily walked away leaving Shadow to watch her go. Once in the car, Holly unfolded the paper Shadow had handed her. It read:

_Nicholas Heaton (call me Shadow)_

_887-5574_

Holly folded it again and put it in her pocket before closing her eyes and sleeping for the remainder of the ride.


	2. SORRY

Hi all. It's with deep sorrow that I state the following: my muse for this story left as quickly as it came. Therefore I'm not finishing it. I'm really sorry, and please don't flame me for it. I just wanted to let you all know.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: What, what? She's writing for this story again? Haha yes indeed. I'm just warning though, I'm not a consistent updater. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Criss entered his daughter's room quietly, pausing at her bedside. He allowed himself a moment of typical parental nostalgia – she had grown up so fast. The days of pulling pennies out of her ears were gone, and now she was a beautiful sixteen year old. He sometimes worried about her though, as she didn't act her age, or at least, she didn't act like the other sixteen year olds he saw. She was studious, reserved, and somewhat family oriented. She had plenty of friends in school, but it seemed like she preferred being alone. Luna always told Criss it was because she thought on a different level than the other kids. Criss' fingers gently pushed her red curly hair out of her face. He leaned down and left a lingering kiss on her forehead before whispering good night and leaving the room. The door clicked as he shut it and Holly stirred for a moment. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted at the slivers of moonlight that were peeking through her windowpanes. She sat up and watched the milky light dance against the creases in her sheets. Her mind was surprisingly at ease. Usually when she woke during the night, her mind was racing with a thousand inconsistent thoughts. Tonight, though, she felt calm and peaceful. She allowed her mind to slowly drift to thoughts of school. She was switching to a new school the next day. She'd spent her freshman and sophomore years at the city high school, but since she'd become more arts oriented, her parents were allowing her to transfer to Etoile Academy-the nearest arts school. Holly was focusing mainly on performing arts – she loved to play piano and sing. She also delved in to writing now and again, and enjoyed making things with her hands. She yawned and stretched her long arms to the ceiling before lying back down. Her eyes fluttered closed once again and she lightly fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So please call me, baby  
Wherever you are  
It's too cold to be out walking in the streets  
We do crazy things when we're wounded  
Everyone's a bit insane  
I don't want you catching your death of cold  
Out walking in the rain_

Holly rolled over and turned off the alarm on her iHome. She paused a moment allowing her head to clear before she jumped out of bed. Her lanky legs were wobbly for a moment as she stumbled over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a concert tee shirt and undergarments and got dressed. Her excitement began to grow as she skipped down the stairs to make breakfast. Her dad was there pouring himself some cereal before his morning jog. She kissed him on the cheek and said 'good morning' as she grabbed the box from him and proceeded to pour her own bowl of breakfast.

"So, not excited for today at all, huh?" Criss teased. Holly stuck her tongue out at him but continued to smile widely.

"It's not a crime to be happy, dad," Holly returned before changing the subject. "Are you going to be home before dinner tonight?" Criss felt a twinge of guilt as he responded.

"Sorry pumpkin, but I've got to run through some new stuff for the show with the team tonight." Holly dismissed his apologetic tone with a wave of her hand.

"Oh! I forgot," she exclaimed as she ran over to her purse and took out Shadow's card. "This guy came backstage looking for you yesterday. He wanted to set up an interview or something." Criss nodded with his mouth full of cereal and slipped the card in his pocket. Holly finished eating and got her bag packed for school before waving bye to her dad and heading out to her dark green scooter. Criss walked outside and watched her ride down the road before he turned on his iPod and began his run.

When Holly arrived to the school her blood began to pump more quickly. She saw a large assortment of teens arriving in their cars and heading in to the different buildings. She grabbed the schedule she'd received in the mail out of her bag and tried to figure out where she was headed as she looked at the attached map. She made her way to the main building where her homeroom was supposed to be. She met the gazes of curious students with a commanding presence as she made her way down the halls. She slid in to the classroom just as the warning bell rang. She nodded at her teacher as a hello and found herself an empty table by the window. She lost herself in thought as she gazed at the beautiful warm day outside, so much so that she didn't hear the chair slide out next to her. She was broken from her silent reveries though, when she felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. She whipped her head around to be met with a familiar face.

"Following me now?" Shadow teased gently. "I know I asked you for a favor, but really, isn't it a bit extreme to start stalking me?" Holly glared at him but smiled nonetheless.

"Nice to see you too," She remarked before standing as the announcements had commanded them to rise for the pledge of allegiance. Shadow rose as well, but kept his gaze trained on her.

"So really, what are you doing here?" He inquired with one brow quirked upwards and his head tilted to the side in a way that reminded Holly of a cute puppy.

"I just transferred. I used to be at the city high school, but my parents agreed to let me come here since it's better suited to my preferences." She responded before directing her attention forward where the announcements were still playing on the TV. Shadow didn't pay them any mind though and continued talking.

"And what are those? Your "preferences", I mean?" Holly turned back a bit puzzled as to why Shadow wanted to talk to her so much. After all, hadn't he said 'I love you' to some girl named Karen on the phone yesterday? He obviously wasn't lonely. Nevertheless, she redirected her attention to him and responded.

"Uh, well, I play piano and sing. I also write sometimes." Shadow smiled excitedly as though this was actually interesting information.

"I write too! I love creative writing, but I'm trying everything out, hence the run-in yesterday. By the way, did you get to see Criss again and give him my card?" Holly hid a smile.

"Yeah, he said he'd call today or tomorrow."

"Oh, great! He's so awesome, I'm glad my editor picked me to do his review. I loved the show. I always watch the reruns of Mindfreak on TV too. Have you ever watched those?" He asked innocently.

"Once or twice," Holly responded. "I think he's at his best when he's in small groups though." Shadow's eyes opened wide.

"Seriously?! I'd love to see him in action that close." He seemed genuinely enthused. "My dad used do magic for me when I was little. I miss it sometimes, so I started learning some tricks on the side." Holly thought for moment until she got a burst of confidence.

"Well, hey, I have an idea. I'm kind of close to...uh..._Criss_, so how about I find out the next time he plans to so street magic and you can tag along. Then you can interview him when we all go to dinner or something?" Holly smiled widely, but was internally smacking herself for being so forward. Much to her relief Shadow nodded excitedly. "Great! I have your number so I'll give you a call," she said as they stood to go to their next class. Shadow nodded once more and they both went their separate ways.


End file.
